Lessons Still to Teach
by Sydney3
Summary: This story takes place two years after the Original New Directions have graduated. Will & Emma are happily married and realize they have one more lesson to teach a confused Finn & Rachel. Complete? You Tell Me...I can easily continue!
1. Chapter 1

Lessons Still To Teach

By

Sydney Long

_Authors Notes: This is my first Glee Fanfic! I'm a bit nervous about this new adventure but here we are and I hope that you enjoy! This story is primarily a Wemma fic but there's Finchel in it too! Long story short, summer vacation turns into summer school for Will and Emma as Rachel and Finn turn to them for advice on friendship and love. Please take a second to review…I've got a couple of ideas for other stories that can be pulled out of this one. You tell me if I should continue Enjoy!_

It was the last day of school and Will Schuester was grading his last set of history finals before closing up shop for the summer. It had been a great year for his Glee Club, taking sectional and regional titles and placing 2nd at nationals. His fairly young Glee Club were now positioned to take to the title next year as Vocal Adrenaline would be back to square one having graduated most of its members this year. He understood that position as he was in it just last year when the rest of the original New Directions threw their graduation caps in the air.

Putting his pen down, he glanced over at the wall at the original team and their very first sectional win. They were so proud of that trophy. Truth be told, if he could have figured out a way to break it up so that each member could get a piece, he would have done it. Rachel was so sure of herself and her talent. Finn was just the opposite. Kurt had and still has, style written all over him. Mercedes wore her divaness with pride; Artie had always been their leader and the silent assistant director. Tina was the quiet one whose voice still packed a powerful punch. Santana kept things real and always reminded them that sometimes the truth hurts. Puck was their trouble maker but could pick a guitar as well as Joe Perry. Quinn had her struggles but taught them all that life sometimes gives you obstacles but they can be overcome. Brittany, well Brittany was Brittany. Mike had so many hidden talents it was a pleasure for all of them to peel the layers back on that onion. Sam, while not a part of that first win, quickly became such a vital part of the team and it was often forgotten that he wasn't always around.

These kids were Will Schuester's family. They always would be a part of it. Of course there were a few extended members, Blaine, Sugar, Lauren, Rory, Joe...they were all there to support him when times were tough and even now, he still misses them dearly. Occasionally he'll walk in to the choir room and expect to see Rachel running scales and Mike and Brittany working on a new dance. His current students possess all of the same talents, it's just different somehow. "Honey," Emma had said, "it's never going to be like that first group. They were special. They taught you just as much as you taught them and now it's time to make them proud. Teach these kids, learn from these kids."

Will's eyes then glanced at another picture on the wall, one that he had recently placed there. It was one he had Shannon take not too long ago of Will, Emma, their dog and the first ultrasound picture of their baby. This is the family he was most proud of and was thrilled to get to focus on this summer. Their road to happiness had been a bumpy one but they both think that only made their relationship stronger and now after nearly two years of marriage, they're ready to bring the next generation into the world.

He laughed to himself because sometimes he still can't believe he talked Emma into get a dog. She had gotten quite a handle on her OCD when they moved in together but every once in a while things would flare up when her stress level increased. That changed a bit once they got married. The whole life is messy speech really was the jump start Emma needed to defeat that inner battle. Knowing that Will would always be there to catch her if she fell, allowed her to let go of some things she battled for years. Emma was just as surprised at herself as he was that she willing to bring a dog into their new house but saw it as an opportunity to prepare themselves for parenthood.

They went round and round trying to figure out what kind of dog to get. Will wanted a big dog, Emma insisted it didn't shed. "All dogs shed honey," he remembered saying. That's when they took to the internet and came across Goldendoodles. Even more surprising was finding one in the local animal shelter. Doodlebug proved to be the perfect K9 addition to their family and Emma loved her to pieces. She didn't mind the extra grooming expense either because despite all of the progress she had made, there was no way Emma Schuester was going to let that dog be bathed in their home.

Glancing over at the clock, Will knew it was getting close to time when the final grades had to be turned into the office so he picked his pen back up and resumed grading, thankful he had chosen to give his classes a multiple choice final. Lost in the repetition of A, B, C or D, he didn't notice the figure walk up to the doorway of his office. Had it been Emma, he would have sensed it instantly especially today because she was wearing new perfume that he had gotten her for her very first Mother's Day.

"Shouldn't you be about done with the grading," the person said, "isn't it traditional for the Glee Club to sing their way into summer vacation right about now."

Will looked to find his golden star Rachel Berry standing in his doorway with a big smile on her face. He hadn't seen her since last spring when she came home from NYADA to watch her fellow New Directions get their diplomas.

"Rachel," he whispered standing up and walking around his desk to hug her.

"Mr. Schue," she said returning the embrace, "It's so good to see you!"

"What are you doing here," he asked gesturing for her to have a seat then returning to his.

"Summer vacation," she said, "I promised my dads I'd come home for at least a few weeks this summer. I've got a show to prepare for in late July, so it was kind of now or never and never wasn't an option."

"Knowing your dads, I can see how there really was only one option," Will smiled at the thought. He could just picture Hiram and Leroy arguing with Rachel. "What show are you doing?"

"We're set to begin rehearsal on NYADAS Fall Production of the Sound of Music in August," Rachel answered, "I've been cast as Leisl and Kurt will be playing Frederick. It's not Maria or the Captain but we're happy with our roles nonetheless."

"That's great," he said noticing a bit of humbleness in her voice. She genuinely seemed okay to not have the lead.

"I know what you're thinking," she said picking up on his response, "I see this as a challenge to work that much harder to be a scene stealer. People will remember that I played Leisl when they see my name shining in lights on Broadway."

"I admire your drive," Will said, "you've never lost sight of your dream."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Will knew that Rachel had more she wanted to say but was skirting around the issue. What neither of them knew was that Emma had just walked up to her husband's office to see if he had finished his work and would be ready to head home soon. She was starting to get tired and was ready to kick back and let the summer begin. When she heard Rachel's voice, she stepped back a second to listen to the conversation.

"You know Mr. Schue," she said, "once upon a time; this was your dream too."

"You're right it was. I wanted nothing more to stand on a Broadway stage and sing my heart out," he said, "I had my chance to sing on that stage and when I finished the song, I found myself searching an empty theater looking for Emma."

"But she told you to follow your dream," Rachel said, "She encouraged you to do it."

"Yeah," he said thinking back to that day. He had to believe that when Emma encouraged him to go, it was in hopes that he would one day find his way back to her. "She did."

"You know," Rachel said, "you never told me what happened, why you changed your mind. I mean I know you said we had a job to do and that was to win nationals but that wasn't really the reason, was it?"

"It was part of the reason," he said sitting back looking at the picture again. He remembered when they took it. It was their first official family portrait and yes, he might have a goofy first time dad grin on his face but this was also his dream, "Emma was the main reason. When I sang on that stage it was amazing and I'm so glad I had that moment. The excitement of singing on a Broadway stage disappeared quickly when I realized Emma wasn't there to share that moment with me. That's when I realized that my dream had changed."

"I just don't understand how you can let it go so easily," Rachel said.

"This might not make much sense but letting go of the wrong thing is so much easier than letting go of the right thing," Will said, "I learned that lesson the hard way."

"So you really have no regrets about walking away from it," Rachel said, "Mr. Schue, the guy that replaced you won a Tony!"

"Rachel, the only regret I have is not stopping Emma that day in the hallway when she was wearing my vest and kissing her silly. I should have told her I would see her in a few days. I can only imagine how broken she must have felt when she walked away," he said shaking his head to avoid the sob building in his throat. "I felt broken on that stage. It meant nothing without Emma."

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek having heard her husband share that with his former student. She had heard it all before. In fact those were the first words out of his mouth when she found him sitting on the floor in front of her office the day after the Glee Club returned from nationals. "It meant nothing without you," he had said. A tear slipped down her cheek that day too, when he stood on his knees and hugged her in the middle of the crowded hallway. Working that day was almost as difficult as working through today. The summer ahead presented so many possibilities, both then and now. Of course now, the fact that she was four months pregnant had a small part to play in the dragging of the day.

"I have a new dream now, well maybe it's not a new dream," he said pulling Emma out of her thoughts and back into the conversation in the small office, "Emma has been my dream from the moment I met her and let me tell you, I live an amazing life because of her and now we're working on a little production of our own."

"Wow Mr. Schue," Rachel said looking over at the picture he was lovingly looking at, "I never thought of it that way."

"You can have both dreams," he said, "the thing you have to decide is if one is worth living without the other."

"I…" Rachel started to say. It was then that Emma decided if she was going to make her presence known, she needed to do so now. Will might need her side job as the guidance counselor, the office really did need his final grades, and she really wanted to go home and cuddle with her husband.

"Sweetheart," Emma said knocking on the doorframe to his office, trying to pretend she hadn't been standing outside listening to his conversation, "they're asking for your final grades in the office, are you finished yet?"

"Oh um," her husband said starting to shuffle the papers on his desk.

"Hi Mrs. Schuester," Rachel said standing up.

"Rachel, hello," Emma said hugging her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Yes you did," he whispered in her ear when she stepped back from the Broadway hopeful. Upon her confused look he continued, "I could smell your new perfume."

"You didn't," Rachel said completely oblivious to their quiet exchange, "we're just catching up. Seems like so much has happened since the last time I was here. I mean, look at you. You look wonderful."

"Thank you," she said smiling as both she and her husband absent-mindedly placed a hand on her belly.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Rachel asked.

"Not yet," Will answered sitting back down at his desk to finish up his paperwork while they chatted, "we'll find out in a week at our next doctor's appointment."

"That's still up for debate," Emma said sitting on the edge of his desk, "I sort of want it to be a surprise but we'll see."

"Right now it's our little sea monkey," Will added sharing a smile with his wife.

"Sea monkey," Rachel questioned with a laugh.

"He saw a daddy to be in a movie call the baby a sea monkey," Emma said, "and it sort of just stuck. It's odd I know, but it's cute when he says it."

"Well, you'll have to let me know when your baby shower is," Rachel said, "I'd like to come if I can get away from New York."

"I'd like that too," Emma said.

"You know," Will said shutting down his computer, "I've been in touch with several of the original New Directions. A lot of them will be home this summer!"

"Will," Emma said clearly picking up on the sadness on Rachel's face at her husband's comment.

"Oh good, it's been awhile since we've all been together," Rachel said with a weak smile.

Will and Emma knew that the original New Directions have gotten together multiple times during holidays and vacations. Some of them even came to Nationals this year to cheer on the Glee Club. Kurt comes home from New York every chance he gets. Rachel was the one that stayed there or kept to herself when she came home. They knew the way she left things with Finn kept her from coming around. The answer to the question they both silently wondered was about to be answered when Rachel began talking again.

"Do you ever see Finn," Rachel asked quietly, "Kurt talks to him all the time but he..."

"Um," Will answered looking at his wife silently begging for the guidance counselor in her to take over. Emma smiled to herself; she knew he'd need her at some point in this conversation.

"Quite a bit actually," Emma answered, "Principal Figgins let Coach Minkins hire him as the Assistant Football Coach. He's going to the community college. He wants to be a teacher."

"Kurt said something about that," Rachel said.

"Finn spends a lot of time at our house hanging out. He still looks to Will as a mentor," Emma said, "and friend."

"He covered me for in Glee in October when I had my tonsils taken out," Will said picking up where Emma left off, "he's done such a good job, and he's my assistant now too."

"Oh...do you know...has he," Rachel wondered.

"You know, sometimes, you make a mistake that takes you away from something you truly want. And sometimes, you're given an opportunity to make it right," Will said standing up and rubbing his wife's back.

"I've heard that somewhere before," Emma said leaning into him.

"And you said that the best thing to do is to spend the whole summer focused on making things right," he said kissing her gently, not caring that a former student was standing just five feet away from them.

"I miss him," Rachel whispered so softly they almost didn't hear her.

"He misses you too," Emma said quietly.

"He's in the auditorium with the Glee Club," Will said.

Rachel's eyes brightened a little. Will then looked to his smiling wife.

"Why don't you help him with the summer send off," Will said placing a protective hand on Emma's belly, "I've got to drop off these grades in the office and then I think I'm going to take these two home. We're on vacation now too!"

"Will," Emma said reminding him that they had something to do first.

"Right," he said, "I'm going to take these two home after we pick up the furball from the groomer."

"I still can't believe she let you get a dog," Rachel said with a laugh.

"It was a mutual decision," he replied as Rachel walked toward the door.

"Rachel," Emma said stepping out of her husband's embrace, "I'm so glad you stopped by. You really should drop by the house before you head back to the Big Apple. If you're not busy on the 4th, you'll have to be sure to come to our Fourth of July party too."

"Some of the other kids will be there too," Will said hoping that would entice her to come to their party and visit with everyone.

"I'd like that," she said briefly hugging her former guidance counselor. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Schue. I don't think I'm finished learning from you just yet."

"Welcome home," he said hugging his first gold star. "Now get out of here. Go show the new New Directions how to sing their way in to summer vacation."

Smiling Rachel turned and walked out of Will's office and toward the auditorium.

"Well, momma," Will said affectionately as he began to gather the tests he had been grading, "are you ready to say goodbye to another school year?"

"You bet," she said, "I am more than ready to get out of here. I just want to go get Doodlebug, go home, take a shower and relax…for the next week. After that we have about a million things to do."

Will started to ask a question as he gathered his belongings, taking one last look around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His lovely, pregnant wife answered without him even having to ask.

"The answer to your next question is yes, we can swing by the auditorium on our way out."

"Thank you," he said taking her into his arms and kissing her, "we won't stay long. I promise. I want to go home too."


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after arriving home, Will was sprawled out on the couch reading their copy of "What to Expect When Your Expecting" while Emma changed into something more comfortable. Doodlebug, their dog, was positioned at the open front door watching the kids across the street play through the glass before it got too dark. Occasionally they would let her go play with the kids but Emma always refused to when their furkid just got back from the groomer.

When Emma finally made her way into the living room carrying a bowl of fresh fruit, he looked up to find her wearing his McKinley High t-shirt and a pair of his pajama pants. Her hair was damp from the shower she had just taken and she was barefoot, another definite sign of a changed Emma Schuester. He smiled at her appearance and obliged when she tapped his leg encouraging him to move it so she could join him on the couch.

"Comfy," he asked setting the book on the coffee table.

"I am now," she said pulling his arm around her to rest with her on their baby bump.

"You should be," he said, "those are super comfy pajamas if I do say so myself."

"Exactly," Emma said stroking his hand, "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not in the slightest," he said, "there's something super sexy about my pregnant wife wearing my pajamas."

"Get used to it papa," she said, "I'm going to grow out of mine before too long."

"How is the little sea monkey," he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Fine, a bit of fluttering," she said moving his hand with the movement of the baby.

"Fluttering," he laughed, "is that a new word?"

"That's what it feels like. It's not a kick but it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach," Emma said, "Can you feel it?"

"No," he said quietly slipping his hand just under her shirt to get a closer feel.

"Don't worry Will. You will soon enough," she said reassuring him, "hopefully sooner rather than later."

"I know. I can't wait," Will whispered as they settled into to a comfortable position, his hand never leaving the bare skin of her baby bump. Emma reached for the TV remote and flipped on the evening news and Will continued to read. He wanted to be as prepared as possible to take care of his wife during their first pregnancy. His reading kept getting interrupted when his thoughts drifted back to the conversation in his office just a couple of hours earlier.

"How weird was it seeing Rachel today?"

"Took you long enough to ask that question," Emma said reaching for a piece of fruit.

"I know. I guess it just confuses me," he said, "she's always been this over confident person who has her eyes set on one thing and one thing only. Maybe she really does have a lot more to learn from us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean I think I've taught them all I can in the classroom but there might be a few life lessons that they need to learn," he said, "one in particular can only be taught by us."

"I'm not following," she said, "we're going to blame that on the baby and the fact that I'm kind of tired."

"Blame it on the baby," Will questioned.

"Not in a bad way, in a distracting way," Emma answered patting his hand that remained protectively on their baby bump. "I've got some weird things going on here, honey. I keep losing my train of thought. Good thing we're on summer vacation."

"Oh," Will answered, gently stroking the bump, "you know…the book does say that might happen."

"Okay papa," she said with a laugh. She knew all too well that her husband has read more of that book than she has, "let's get back to how you think two former students still need us as mentors."

"I almost quit," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"What," Emma asked turning in his arms to look into his eyes and finding a bit of pain, "that wasn't the question."

"When I came to show you our sectionals trophy and you showed me a wedding ring," Will said brushing her hair back with his fingers, "I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. It took everything inside me to not walk right to Figgins office and quit on the spot."

"Will let's not go…," she started to say.

"It took even more out of me not to collapse right then and there," he said putting his finger to her lips begging her to let him continue, "I was so lost at that moment. I honestly thought that you would come to your senses and realize what was right in front of you but you married him. You gave up on me, on us. You listened to everyone but me. You didn't even give me a chance."

"It was a mistake," she whispered, "one that took me awhile to fix."

"I know honey, I know it was a mistake," Will said, "and I know that the mistake that was made has only made us stronger but I can't help that feeling. The thought of losing you…"

"It wasn't a marriage like we have though," Emma said interrupting him, "it was a spontaneous thing that I let him talk me into. It wasn't what I wanted but I felt trapped. I didn't want to do anything that might cause him to hurt you and spontaneous doesn't really work for me. I need safe, comfortable. I need you."

"Sometimes the emotional pain is so much worse than the physical," he said, "because it did hurt. It hurt like hell."

"Will, why are we talking about this," she asked trying not to drag up any more painful memories.

"I just think that Rachel and Finn kind of walked the same line," he said, "We worked it out. We have a wonderful life together and I really think deep down, they want to do the same. I'm sorry…it must be the pregnancy hormones."

"I think you need to stop reading that book," she said with a laugh, "it's making you a little crazy."

"I guess it is. I wonder if all first time dad's go through this," Will said.

"Don't know," she said kissing him, "you're the only one I know but it's nice to know that you're feeling some of the same things I am, even if it's all in your head."

"I'm sorry Emma," Will said resting his forehead against hers, "sometimes I just have to let that out, I held it in for so long."

"I know," she said running her hand through his hair, "Just remember, I pledged my life to you in front of our friends and family. I couldn't and didn't do that with Carl. Will, I even hyphenated my name because I couldn't commit to it. The day I took yours, I wasted no time in changing everything to Emma Schuester and a couple of things I changed before we got married."

"I love you," he said genuinely as he leaned to kiss her.

"I love you too," she whispered into his lips.

They were lost in their own little world of kisses and cuddles until a light tapping on the storm door. If it weren't for Doodlebug barking at the door, they probably would have moved things into their bedroom before too long.

"Damn," Will muttered burying his face in his wife's neck as she looked toward the door.

"Watch your language," she said untangling herself from her husband and standing up, "there's a baby present."

"I retract that last comment," he said pulling her towards him. He then spoke to the baby bump, "sorry little sea monkey."

"Look, it's our summer school students," Emma teased, motioning for Finn and Rachel to come in.

"Damn," Will said again.

"Will," she said sternly, "seriously?"

"What," he said standing up to hold back the dog as Finn opened the door, "I was totally in to making out with you and a student interrupted us. I thought we were supposed to be on summer vacation."

"I guess it starts tomorrow. After we go to the grocery store," Emma said tucking her hair behind her ear and placing a hand on her back to support the baby bump. "Hi guys."

"Wow, Mrs. Schuester," Rachel said seeing a dressed down Emma for the first time, "you really look different outside of school. A little flushed too, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "You look a little red in the cheeks."

"We were um…um…," Will started to say but a discreet pinch to his backside from his wife told him to quickly change the subject, "what can we help you with?"

"We were kind of hoping for some advice," Finn said stooping down to scratch the Schuester family dog, "hiya 'Bug'!"

"Bug," Rachel said shocked, "your dog's name is Bug?"

"Doodlebug, actually," Emma said sitting back down and tucking her legs under her. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Can I get you guys anything," Will asked.

"No thanks Will," Finn said casually. Rachel looked at him in shock, speaking to their former teacher so casually. "We just had dinner at the Stix."

"You just called Mr. Schuester by his first name," Rachel said.

"A lot's changed in the last two years Rachel," Finn said, "you left, remember? I didn't. They're my friends."

"I don't know if like where this is going," Emma said as Will sat next to her.

"Let's cut to the chase so we can get back to us," he whispered, "guys, what's goin' on?"

"Let's just say neither of us have been able to move on since we graduated," Rachel said. "Something is always missing for me and I know it's Finn."

"The boring person that I am though wasn't good enough for you," Finn said, "you have to have that fast paced, name in lights life and I don't."

"Good lord, are we flashbacking here or what," Emma said quietly to her husband. All the married couple could do was sit there and witness the exchange between their former students. Will knew the second things got too heated, Finn would walk away and take a breather. Emma was beginning to understand what he meant when he said Rachel and Finn sort of walked the same line.

"Being on Broadway is my destiny," Rachel said, "if you love really love me Finn, you should want to support my dream."

"What about my dreams," Finn said, "There are two people in a relationship Rachel. Two people working together is the only way it will be successful. I don't want to go to New York. I want to make something of myself too. I'm starting to do that here."

"The only thing I've ever wanted to do in life is sing on Broadway," Rachel said, "I can't walk away from it."

"So you want me to walk away from mine, is that it? Rachel, I want to be a teacher," Finn said, "turns out I'm kind of good at it. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you," Rachel said, "they need teachers in New York too Finn."

"I don't know want to move to New York," Finn said, "my family is here. My friends are here. Everything I want is here in Lima, except you."

"I've come so far," Rachel said, "I can't walk away from it now."

"What if you walked away from the wrong thing," Finn said, "what if you're making a mistake?"

"Finn," Rachel started to say as Doodlebug started barking and scratching at the door to be let out.

"I'll walk her real quick," Finn said grabbing Doodlebug's leash. He was clearly getting a bit frustrated and needed to step away from the situation.

"Rachel," Will said, "Think back to when you wrote 'Get it Right'. You were fighting for Finn then. You really need to step back and think about the words. The words that you, yourself wrote. You have to face your mistakes and you'll get stronger and wiser."

"You just need to figure out what you need to do to fix it and make things right," Emma said sitting on her husband's knee.

"But what if he doesn't want me," she said.

"Oh I think he does," Will said, "he wouldn't have stormed out of here if he didn't. Love is about compromise. It's not a one sided thing and it takes work."

"Making sacrifices," Rachel said picking at the hem of her skirt.

"I don't feel like I sacrificed my chance on Broadway to be with Emma. I see it the other way around, I would have sacrificed the one thing that lights up my world for a shot in the dark," Will said, honesty dripping off of his words. "I said it this afternoon and I'm sure I'll say it a million more times in my life but for me…it meant nothing without her there to share it with me."

"I still don't understand," Rachel said, "she wanted you to go."

"Just because I told him to go doesn't for a second mean that I wanted him to," Emma said running her fingers through his hair. "I didn't but I thought after all I put him through that year…"

"All you had to do was tell me to stay," he said cutting her off, "I wanted you to tell me to stay. One blink."

"There you go again," Rachel said quietly, "losing yourselves in your own little world. Is that what love is supposed to be like?"

"We can't speak for other people but this is what it's like for us," Emma said, "there's a closeness that is kind of inexplicable. It's been there since the day we met and no one has been able to break my walls down the way Will has and he's done it without even trying."

"I've never had anyone in my life that I can trust so completely," Will said, "you know I've never told anyone this, not even you honey, but I was there was a part of me that was devastated when Terri told me she was pregnant."

"What," she said, "why?"

"I was already in love with you by that time. When she told me, I was crushed because it tied me to her when I honestly wanted to find a way to get closer to you. I never wanted to share that experience with Terri. I wanted to share it with you and only you," he said with his eyes filling with tears, "and then when…"

"Will, stop," Emma said, "that's all ancient history now. And you are sharing this experience with me and only me."

"Um excuse me," Rachel said, "still here."

"Rachel," Will said clearing his throat, "we can't tell you what to do. Only what we did and why we did it."

"I see," she said getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"What's happening here," Will said watching her walk away. He looked to the front porch and through the window could see Finn sitting on the porch swing, "This is still our house, isn't it? They've made themselves quite at home."

"Sweetheart, I think our lazy kick off to summer vacation has to start tomorrow night under a mandatory lockdown," Emma said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Fluttering," Will asked protectively.

"Fluttering," she answered.

"All right then. I guess we should deal with the kids. I'll take this one," he said nodding his head towards the porch, "you take that one."

"Actually I think I should talk to Finn and you should talk to Rachel," Emma said.

"Shouldn't it be man to man though," Will argued.

"Trust me," she said reaching up to kiss him, "it's what I do."

He watched with a huge grin on his face as she walked to the front door. He hoped that they could get through to the kids quickly and resume their cuddling because he was incredibly turned on by his beautiful, pregnant wife and wanted to focus solely on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as she got to the door, Emma turned to watch her husband disappear into the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she thought of the lazy days ahead as they began their summer vacation. Much of it would be spent getting things ready for the baby and she knew Will was so excited to get started on the nursery. He had already enlisted Finn to help him paint. Well aware of the fact that the kids needed them right now, all she wanted to do was pop in a movie and crawl into bed with her husband.

Memories of their first summer together then flooded her mind. That first night after she found him sitting on the floor in front of her office was one of the most emotional nights of her life. For the first time, they were completely open and honest with each other. They knew that if they were going to make this work, they had to approach things with a clean slate. Everything was laid out on the table that night. They shed a lot of tears and kissed even more. It took no time at all for Emma to regain that close, comfortable feeling that she always experienced with Will and only with Will.

She remembered a question she knew he didn't dare ask when she first told him about the annulment. Emma knew he wanted to. It was written all over his face but out of respect for her and the timing of it all, he never asked before that night. "I need you to tell me the truth," he had said, "was I the reason you never slept with him?" She fiddled with the hem of her skirt for a minute before looking up at him and whispering, "Yes." She could see the love in his eyes he had only for her when she answered that question. "Why," he asked. She'll never forget him gently brushing the tear that had fallen off her check with his thumb. "Because it would have meant nothing to share myself with anyone but you," she answered almost mimicking word for word what he had told her just that morning with his arms wrapped around her so tight.

That moment alone cemented everything they had hoped for in a relationship. They knew they were on the same page and headed in the same direction. Neither of them would admit it out loud but they both had a hunch they would be married within a year. It was Emma that then suggested they move into together. Stunned by her boldness, Will couldn't refuse and they haven't slept apart since then except for those couple of days Will spent in the hospital when he had his tonsils out and even then she was in a chair next his bed.

Emma saw the same kind of love in the eyes of Finn and Rachel. She honestly didn't know if things would work out for them in the end but she was more than willing to give advice if it helped make things more clear. She knew she wouldn't dare be as revealing as her husband when it came to divulging details but she did think that they might be able to help.

"Finn," Emma said gently as she walked onto the porch, "can I join you?"

"Sure, Mrs. Schue," Finn answered scooting over on the swing.

"You can call me Emma," she responded sitting next her to him, adjusting the pillow behind her.

"I know," he said stroking Doodlebug's head, "Rachel just seemed a little weirded out by it."

"It's different now," Emma asked, "but the feelings are still there, aren't they?"

"When she walked into the auditorium," Finn said, "I felt the whole room light up before I even saw her face. Talking to her though, I just don't know what to say. Dinner at the Stix was really awkward."

"What did you two talk about," Emma said getting up to let the dog in the house.

"You guys mostly," he answered steadying the swing again so she could sit down.

"Why on earth would you talk about us," she asked.

"I did most of the talking actually. She was kind of quiet. She didn't want to talk about NYADA, our Senior Year or anything," Finn said, "I've had two years to sit back and think about things. It just seems like there were…are a lot of similarities."

"I'm beginning to see that too," Emma said, "my husband seems to think that we are more alike than we probably even realize."

"You call him your husband a lot," Finn said with a smile.

"Do I," Emma said. She never really stopped to think about it but she did speak of him as her husband, almost every chance she got to use the word. The word means so much to her and the swell of emotion she feels when she attaches Will to the word husband isn't something that she can quite explain.

"Yeah, you do," he responded.

"I guess sometimes hearing myself say it…," she started to say stumbling on her words.

"It turned out even better than you imagined so saying it, means it's real," Finn finished.

"Exactly," Emma said, "maybe you should be a guidance counselor."

"Nah," he said, "that's all you."

"Right now I'm afraid I'm not doing the best job," Emma said running a hand over her baby bump, "I'm really glad it's summer vacation. Maybe by the time school starts again, I will have gotten used to all the changes I'm going through being pregnant and I won't be as distracted."

"Will is certainly distracted. Every other word out of his mouth is baby," Finn said with a laugh, "I wonder if I'll ever go through that."

"He is so excited," Emma said patting Finn's knee, "Finn, there is no doubt in my mind that you're going to have this experience. And Will and I will sit back with our kids and watch you be a fantastic parent."

"Thanks," Finn asked.

"Talk to me, kid," she answered, "I haven't seen you this unsure of yourself since your senior year of high school."

"I'm so confused," Finn said quietly.

"I can understand what it's like to be confused," Emma said in agreement, "I've wanted to be with Will from the second I saw him. I just knew that he was the only person in the world for me and then there were so many obstacles. Most of which, I created."

"But Will came back to you," Finn said, "he told me that day in New York after he went to the theater by himself, that he couldn't do it. He couldn't let you go. It wasn't worth losing you. He didn't want the other kids to know that because he thought it was kind of inappropriate for them to know so much about his personal life but he told me."

Emma smiled sympathetically and let him continue. She felt it was best if he just let it all out and then she could share her thoughts.

"He told us all while we were working on writing a song that we had a job to do and he was going to see us through to the end," Finn said. "Did you know that Tina wrote 'Light Up the World'?"

"I did," Emma said.

"He almost left that night," Finn said.

"What," Emma said.

"Tina asked him to take a look at what she had written. Will read it and walked out of the room. I followed him," Finn said, "I found him in the stairwell looking at a picture of you on his phone. It's still there…you should sneak a look. It's from my sophomore year. Anyway, he was just sitting there looking at that picture, crying. I've never seen a grown man cry before. I knew then that it was okay for me to cry, anytime I needed to. He told me that he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay there when all he wanted to be was with you."

"Wow, um," she said looking back at the house, "He never told me that he tried to leave that night."

"Yeah," Finn said, "He told me to hold the fort so that he could…well I'll let him tell you the rest. The point is, he came back. He loves you so much that he came back. I honestly thought that after everything, Rachel would too."

"Did you ask her to stay," Emma asked, "that was another mistake that I made. I wanted him to stay so badly but I told him to go. I wanted him to fulfill his dream, after all I did to him he deserved that much. I hurt him so badly for nearly a year that even though I wanted him to stay, I didn't think _I_ deserved for him too."

"He said you were a lot to lose," Finn said.

"So was he," Emma said, "and so are you Finn."

"Tell that to Rachel," Finn muttered.

"I think she already knows that," Emma said, "Look, I may not be up to speed on things because I know how much you look to Will for advice. You have worked so hard for so long to find your place in the world. And Finn, you are so good at what you do. You're going to be an excellent teacher, whether it is at McKinley or another school."

"I really don't want to go to New York," Finn said, "this is my home. Everything I want and love is here, except her."

"I know," she said sympathetically.

"When did you know that Will was the only one for you," Finn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was love at first sight," Emma said, "I knew that he was my soul mate but I also knew that he was very married. If I couldn't be his wife then I was determined to be his friend because that was just as important."

"I've always admired the fact that you are always there for each other," Finn said.

"We weren't always," she said, "when I started seeing Carl, I withdrew. I thought that I had blown it with Will. I accused him of a few things thanks to Sue and her hatred for him. So I focused on Carl but Will hung in there. He was ready to pick up the pieces in case things fell apart."

"Then you married him," Finn said.

"Then I married him," she said tearing up at the memory, "and Will fell apart. I'll never as long as I live and even though we're happily married and starting a family now…I will never forget the look on his face when I told him what I had done."

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to," Finn said, "I know what happened after he left your office that day. I've never seen a man cry like that before."

"I tried calling him, texting him, emailing him," she continued without acknowledging that Finn already knew what she had only recently learned, "I even went over to his house but he didn't answer the door. He completely detached himself from me. It was my fault and I know why he did it but I never felt emptier in my life than I did when he wasn't speaking to me. It's crazy to think that marrying the wrong person just confirms how much you love the right one."

"It was when Miss Holiday came around that things started to change again, right," he asked.

"Yes. She had the nerve to ask the question I didn't dare ask myself. She was so blunt about it too," Emma said, "she asked me if I was still in love with Will. Instead of coming right out and saying that I was still in love with him, I said I was confused. I learned you have to be very careful with that word because in many circumstances confused means yes."

"She was the one who told him that you were still in love with him, right," he asked.

"Yes. She also pointed out to Will that he was still in love with me," Emma said, "she saw him helping me with my OCD shortly after Carl left. She said it was so obvious that she had to do something and that was to bring us back together. And then I screwed up again and told him to go to New York. I even helped him pack. Thank god he came home."

"What did you do when he got back from nationals," Finn asked timidly.

"Well, we quickly decided that it was all or nothing," Emma said, "we had to be completely honest with each other about everything, no matter how much what we had to say hurt. So that night, we stopped by the video store, rented a ton of movies, stopped by the grocery store and stocked up, ran by my condo and picked up a few things and we locked ourselves in his apartment. We turned our cell phones off and declared ourselves completely unavailable until we got things sorted out. You know what? I slept better that first night than I had in over a year. I was so tired, so tired of running away from the one thing that made my world light up. The next thing I knew I was asking if I could move in with him and we were packing up the condo. "

"Do you think that Rachel and I need to do that," Finn asked.

"Yes."

"I really do love her," Finn said nodding. He understood what she was telling him, "but I love what I'm doing too."

"You can have both but you're going to have to sit down and talk this out like the adults you are now," Emma said, "you've got to come up with some sort of compromise and perhaps even consider a long distance relationship which is hard but doable. And if you really want to make things work…then you've both got to be willing to do your part. Let it be known though, I am not advocating you lock yourselves up in a motel room and sort this out. I wouldn't be a very good counselor if I did that. Find some neutral territory and talk it through. The good, the bad and the ugly. You're not going to be able to move in any direction if you don't."

"Do you think she's happy in New York," Finn asked.

"Honestly," Emma said looking over at him, "no. She misses you too much."

"I went to see one of their performances," he said quietly. "I didn't tell anyone I was going but Kurt got word that I was there. I can't tell Burt anything without him passing it along to Kurt. She looked so at home on that stage, like she belonged there."

"But," Emma said encouraging him to continue when she sensed he had more to say.

"But," Finn said, "there was sadness in her eyes."

"I think I know why," Emma said, "it's because she sings for you. She might be happy on the stage but she's lost without you. Just like you're at home learning to teach in a classroom but lost without her. Finn, the road to the Emerald City might not be made of yellow bricks but you'll get there and when you do, you'll realize that there's no place like home. Rachel is your home."

"You're going to make a great mom," Finn said hugging her, "you know that, right?"

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel," Will said walking through the dining area to the kitchen. He found her sitting at the counter thumbing through a photo album Emma had left there this morning. He smiled to himself remembering why she left it there in the first place. She had taken a picture of him as he was wrestling on the floor with Doodlebug before they left to take her to the groomer. "I don't want to forget to print it out when we get home." The little things she did like that really turned him on and now that their baby bump was growing…he was finding her more and more irresistible. The book mentioned something about that too, he remembered.

"There are a lot of really cute pictures in here Mr. Schue," Rachel said turning a page.

"You can call me Will, you know," he said sitting beside her. She looked at him and smiled, unsure if it was really the right thing to do. "It's cool, I promise."

"Finn says it so easily," she said continuing to flip through the album.

"Yeah well, he's been around for a bit longer," he said then pointing to a picture, "Finn took that one actually, just this past October."

"That's right. You said you had your tonsils out," Rachel said, "is that when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Will said, "the doctor said it would be a lot harder on me as an adult than it would have been had I been a kid. It was hell. Figgins was so mad at us that week. Emma took the week off too because, well we all know how well I handle being sick. I just wanted her to hold me the whole time. I was such a baby."

"I'm sure she was a good nurse for you," Rachel said, "judging by this picture, I'd say she took great care of you."

"She takes wonderful care of me," Will said, "and I take care of her. She's my greatest joy and I can't wait to meet our baby. I can't imagine sharing this experience with anyone but Emma."

"You've always known that you would marry her, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"I really hoped that things would end up like this for us," he said, "but there for a while, I thought I had lost her."

"The dentist," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Will answered, "man that was a hard year."

"I don't know how you made it through," Rachel said, "to sit by and watch her with him. He wasn't exactly shy about randomly showing up at school."

"Yeah, well he did that to make sure that I kept my distance from Emma," Will said sliding the photo album over to get a closer look at a picture, "he didn't like me any more than I liked him and he was well aware of how important we were to each other and he hated that."

"I think we all kind of figured that out with the whole Rocky Horror thing," Rachel said, "you both kind of made fools out of yourselves."

Will chuckled at the thought of Rocky Horror. He knew he made of fool of himself but he was just trying to get Emma's attention. He tried to change little things about himself to mirror Carl because that seemed to be what Emma wanted. What he didn't know was that Emma wanted him just as he was and is, she was the one that lost herself somewhere in the chaos of things.

"What did you do when she told you she had gotten married," Rachel asked when he didn't continue.

"I walked away," he said, "a part of me shut down right then and there. It took all of my strength to not just fall to my knees. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach and it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I was going to quit my job too."

"Really," Rachel said.

"I thought about it but ended up doing something much worse," Will said, "I shut her out. I didn't talk to her for I don't know how long. Didn't answer her phone calls or texts. I thought that if I avoided her and just kept to myself, I'd be okay but I was wrong. I actually fell even more in love with her than I already was and I had no idea that was possible."

"I guess you felt what she felt when you were married to Terri," Rachel said.

"Mm-hmm," he said.

"I can relate," Rachel said, "Quinn…Santana."

"Yep," he said, "it really sucks to see the person you love give their attention to someone else. The fact of the matter is though, Emma was thinking about me the whole time. I just didn't know it and I guarantee that you were the one on Finn's mind that whole time too."

"Mr. Schue…Will, I really do miss him," she whispered.

"I know," he said, "he misses you too."

"Does he even talk about me," she asked quietly.

"Sometimes," Will answered, "but even when he doesn't, we know he's thinking about you. It's written all over his face."

"He spends a lot of time here doesn't he," Rachel asked.

"Yeah. With you guys gone and Burt so busy in Washington, this is kind of his second home. He's been great, he helped us move and he's going to help me with the baby's room because there are some things that Emma can't do and has no business doing while she's carrying my child," Will said, "I think it would be great if you helped us out with that too while you're here. It will give you a chance to spend some time with him and us. We miss you too."

"Thanks," she said, "coming back has been so hard. I don't know where my place is anymore. At McKinley, I was the captain of the Glee Club and the quarterback's girlfriend. I stood out. In New York, there are ten more Rachel Berry's fighting for a spot on the stage."

"Do you think your dream is changing," he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I love singing on stage. I was born to do it."

"Yeah, well…maybe you were born to sing," he said gently, "but on a different stage."

"I don't understand," Rachel replied.

"I think we're more alike than you realize," Will said with a smile, "I think your stage should be a classroom, like Finn."

"A teacher," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why not," Will said, "it's a steady gig. The show changes every semester. You've always got an audience, one that's always sold out and you're the star."

"What would I teach," she asked.

"What you love," he answered, "teach music, theater, or put the two together and teach musical theater. I will not however step aside to let you coach my Glee Club. Maybe when my kids are old enough to be in Glee, you can teach them."

Will watched his former student turn back to the photo album and thumb through the pages. He knew that she was going to come across some pictures of the kids when they came to visit last summer. Will and Emma threw a huge 4th of July party and all of the Glee kids came, new and old. Everyone was there except Rachel. After they printed the pictures, Will and Emma noticed a sad look on Finn's face. They knew it was because someone was missing. Will wondered silently if Rachel would see the sadness in his eyes. When he didn't see an immediate response from her, he decided it was time to let her know exactly when things changed for him.

"Do you remember how down I was when we were writing that original song for nationals," Will said walking to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"And then I flew out of the room after I read what Tina had written," Will continued. Rachel nodded her head. Will saw those words on the paper and visions of Emma flashed through his mind. He had to find a way to get to her and if it meant leaving the kids at nationals, then that's what he had to do. Finn had convinced him to stay but it wasn't easy.

"Tina and Finn are the only ones that know this but I left because I was going to head to the airport and come back home," Will said.

"What," she said.

"It's true," Will said, "when Finn followed me, I told him that he was in charge and that I needed to leave immediately."

"You almost left us, alone…at nationals…in New York City," Rachel asked not believing the words coming out of her teacher's mouth.

"Yep," Will said, "I read Tina's song and it just cemented what I already knew. Emma lights up my world. That was my shot to get it right and I needed to take it. I wasn't willing to risk losing her again. She means too much to me."

"More than the dream," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I told you," Will said, "Emma is my dream."

"But you wanted to sing on stage," Rachel said.

"And I still get to," Will said, "just for a different audience and I am more than okay with that! I'm singing for my family. Pretty soon, it won't just be Emma sitting in the audience watching me. The sea monkey will be here too and hopefully in a couple more years, another sea monkey will be sitting there. They are all the audience that I need."

"I want Finn to be all the audience that I need," Rachel said, "I'm not so sure I deserve for him to be."

"You need to talk to my wife about that," Will said, "that was the main reason she told me to go. After what we through with Carl, she didn't think she deserved me."

"You never blame her," Rachel said.

"Why should I," he said, "I made mistakes too. That year was both of our faults and we know that. Once we were able to admit our mistakes to each other and lay everything on the line, we were able to move forward. You know, that first summer was all about making things right. We decided that as soon as school ended, it was all about us. It had to be. We went to the video store rented a ton of movies, stocked up on groceries, turned off our cell phones and locked ourselves in my apartment for a week. We were completely open and honest with each other. The next thing we knew, we were moving her stuff into my apartment."

"Do you think that's what Finn and I should do," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do, except the moving in part," Will answered, "You guys are young but you're mature enough to work through this if it's really what you want. As your former teacher, it's probably not wise of me to tell you to lock yourself in Finn's apartment for a week. And as a friend of your dads, it might just be a death sentence but I really think you two need to take some time to yourselves. Away from here, away from it all and just talk."

"I have to be brutally honest, don't I," Rachel asked.

"Yes. With him and with yourself," Will said, "and you have to accept that he needs to be brutally honest with you too. Some things are going to be hard to hear but believe me, once it's out there in the open, everything will be clearer to you."

"The thought frightens me a little," Rachel said sniffling. She knew Will was right.

"Look Rachel," Will said finally figuring out what he needed to say to get through to her, "Emma and I didn't exactly follow the Yellow Brick Road but we still found the Emerald City and we learned that there's no place like home. For us, home is with each other."

"You know Will," Rachel said smiling through the tears, "I think you're going to make a great Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

The kids only stayed for a bit longer as they could both see that Emma was starting to get tired. After seeing them off and letting Doodlebug out one last time, Will headed up to their bedroom only to find his wife already in bed. She was lying in bed with his reading glasses on flipping through "What To Expect When You're Expecting". He smiled at the sight; she hadn't even bothered to pull back the blankets yet. He stood in the doorway watching her for a brief moment and then Doodlebug barreled past him, jumping on the bed and curling up at Emma's feet.

"You know," Will said still leaning up against the door frame, "there used to be a day when a certain someone named Emma Pillsbury would be sitting on the edge of the bed counting the times the number of times she rubbed lotion onto her hands."

"Someone once told me that life is messy," she replied looking up at him with a smile, "he said he'd be there to balance things out for me and believe me he does because there is a big, drooling dog snoring at my feet."

"Finn said he would watch her when we go up to the lake in a few weeks," Will said climbing into bed. They were just going to the lake just for a long weekend, even though she had made vast improvements with her OCD battle, Emma couldn't make it more than a couple of days in the great outdoors. Will scooted over to be as close to her as he could get and propped himself up on elbow.

"Oh but I don't want leave her here," Emma said with a pout, "I thought we were taking her with us."

"I told him thanks but no thanks," he said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and pulling off the glasses, "I think these are mine."

"They are," she said closing the book, "I wanted to see if I could figure what's in this book that's making you so sentimental and crazy. I figured I'd look through your eyes to try to find it."

"How far did you get," he said taking the book and the glasses and setting them on his nightstand.

"I didn't. It was merely for show. Although I am curious as to why you wrote the name Avery in here."

"I did," he teased kissing her.

"You know you did," she said as he moved to lay his head on their bump, "you really like that name don't you?"

"Yeah," he said closing his eyes when she began to run her fingers through the hair on the nape of neck.

They laid there in silence for several minutes. Will never lifted his head from her belly and she never took her fingers out of his hair. They loved the quiet moments like this and were both looking forward to the day when their newborn was lying here between them. They both knew that they would be in awe of the new little life their love had created. The little sea monkey had already brought them closer than ever before and he or she wasn't even here yet. It was a completely new and unexpected level of intimacy they had reached by becoming pregnant and it made everything they had gone through to get to this point so worth it.

"I think we really helped the kids tonight," Will said breaking the silence.

"I do too," Emma answered, "you're an amazing teacher Will. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said looking up at her, "You know, they're probably going to be spending a lot of time over here this summer."

"I know," she whispered.

"Is that okay," he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not convinced," he said entwining his fingers with hers.

"It's fine, babe," she said, "I promise. You're going to need Finn to help you do a few things in the baby's room. I can't lift anything and I don't want to be around the paint fumes. Plus I'm not sure if I trust you putting our baby's crib together by yourself."

"Hey," he said defensively but in truth, he knew his wife was right about the crib. It had taken him forever to figure out how to put Doodlebug's crate together when they first brought her home.

"Just promise me that when we do all of the shopping, it's just the two of us. I really don't want them following us around studying the way we do things. I'm more than willing to offer advice but I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Yes ma'am," he said playfully.

"I think they'll make it Will," she said, "I really do."

"I do too," he said, "but they know that walking down the Yellow Brick Road is going to be a bit bumpy but the Emerald City is waiting."

"You used that analogy too," Emma laughed.

"You mean, you told Finn about the bumpy road to Emerald City," he said looking up to find her nodding. He reached up to kiss her knowing that they were of the same mind and closer than they have ever been before.

"Well, this summer we've got a bump of our own to focus on," she said patting her bump gently, "You can have your fun but let's not forget that, okay? I'm going to be very pregnant when school resumes and I want to get as much stuff done this summer as we can. I know I'll lose my mind if September rolls around and we're scrambling to get things done."

"Maybe we can kind of practice parenting on them," Will pondered.

"Honey, I think this is more like the Big Brother/Big Sister Program," Emma said, "although, it would be nice to give birth and the baby is self-sufficient. I'm still a bit worried about the diapers and the spit up."

"We'll work that out together, okay," Will asked. She nodded and smiled, knowing that parenting was going to be a team effort, always. "You know, Shannon insists on throwing the baby shower."

"She told me," Emma said, "and I'm fine with that. She also said it going to be more like party than a shower so you can come."

"You mean I get to help open the presents," Will asked. He looked at her excitedly, like a kid at Christmas.

"MmHmm," she laughed. "She wants to have it in late July before football practice starts. As long as I don't have to do any kind of planning, I'm good to go. No mechanical bulls, Will, I mean it."

"No mechanical bulls," he said holding up his fingers, giving her his scout's honor.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm so proud of you," Will said, "I wasn't quite sure what to expect when you're expecting."

"Okay," she said interrupting him, "that book has got to go."

"I'm being serious here," he said with a laugh.

"I know. Avery, huh," Emma said again going back to the name she found scribbled in the book.

"I like it," he said pushing up her t-shirt and kissing her bare belly.

"What if it's a boy," she asked.

"I haven't really thought about any boy names, other than Will Jr and I'm not really sold on that," he said, "I really hope our first born is a little girl."

"Really," she said, "That's the first time I've heard you mention that."

"Daddy's little girl. It just sounds so cool," he said resting his chin on her belly and looking up her, "can we please find out if it's a boy or a girl at next week's ultrasound?"

"Why do you all of the sudden want to find out if it's a boy or a girl," she stroking his cheek, "I thought we were going to be surprised?"

"I know but the more and more I think about it," he said, "I'd like be able to call our baby by a name instead of it. I mean it will always be our little sea monkey but if it's a girl I want to be able to call her Avery."

"Am I going to get a say in what we name our child," Emma asked playfully, "it's my body that's being invaded by an alien here, papa. I think that automatically gives me a say so."

"You don't like the name Avery," he said with a pout.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Schuester," she said, "I love name Avery."

It was then that they both felt a little thump from their baby bump. Emma sat up a bit not quite sure what had happened.

"Fluttering," he whispered putting his hand on her belly. As soon as the word left his lips they felt it again.

"I think she's kicking," Emma said not realizing the 'she' had slipped out, "Will, say something else."

"Hey there little sea monkey," he said, "can you kick again for Daddy?"

"Oh my god," Emma said feeling the tiny thump again, "Will."

"I know," he said moving his hand trying to follow the movement of the baby, "you said you hoped I would feel the baby move soon, but I didn't expect it tonight."

"Me neither," she said excitedly.

They sat there for a few minutes reveling in the fact that they felt their baby move for the first time. They were together to share this special moment, something they both hoped would happen. When Will rested his cheek back on the baby bump, Emma spoke up again:

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I love being pregnant."

"Really?"

"Will," she said lacing her fingers through his, "this is us. Of course I do, how could I not?"

"So we can do this again," Will asked.

"What," she teased, "make love or get pregnant?"

"Both," he whispered.

"Hmmmm," she said devilishly. "When do propose we do this again?"

"Well seeing as we're already pregnant," he said, "there's no rush on that. On the making love part…what would you say about now or are you too tired?"

"I am," she whispered, "but I think…that I might be willing to wake up a little bit to be ravished by my husband."

"Well, in that case," Will said patting their dog on the head and waking her up, "Bug…ya gotta get out of here."

Emma watched her husband escort their furkid out of the room. He closed the door gently and turned around to find her smiling at him, holding up the blanket so he could climb in to their already warm bed with her. With a smile to match hers, he walked back over to their bed and settled himself gently on top of her, capturing her lips with his and she pulled the blankets up and over their heads. "This is a great way to start our summer vacation." Will mumbled.


End file.
